Forum:The Ridgeway Drive-thru issue
I have noticed that on some trips along The Ridgeway, that the large boxes that block further access to the road with my vehicle (usually near the Lance "checkpoints") have been removed and i am able to drive from the T-bone Junction access point all the way to The Sunken Sea access point without ever getting out of my ride. anyone else experience this? Any ideas on how keep the boxes off of my road or is this just another silly glitch?I Deal In Lead 18:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's a glitch or not but I like it. I do know it's random because when I was checking if I could get a backpack SDU from the jailhouse claptrap the roadblock would be there half the time and the other half wouldn't. It starts to happen after you save Athena. ECWGrizwald 19:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea i think it's just there half the time, and the other half it's not. I think it's a glitch that it is there because after I removed the roadblocks it was gone, but later came back up, at first I thought it went away after the roadblock quest was done, maybe I'm wrong but there doesn't seem to be any order to this happening TreeJs 20:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I think it is open after you complete sertain quests. For example the ridgeway is always open right after you complete the quest purple juice, aswell as after the circle of deuty: new recruit quest, after that it is always open. atleast for me. lol@ anyone calling it a "glitch;" it's just totally random, it starts switching on and off after you do the Ridgeway roadblock mission. I can't wait for the purists to jump in and say that anyone who "exploits" the roadblock "glitch" by driving through the open road is cheating, and that you should save and exit until the shipping crates reappear. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) @ConceitedJarrad What hard proof do you have that it is random? and what is the rest of your none sense about? and the glitch would be that the boxes are there, seen as they probably shouldn't be, please refrain from spreading your stupidity TreeJs 21:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any proof that it's a random occurence other than anecdotal evidence. The boxes are obviously supposed to be there originally, as part of one of the missions brings you around the platform detour. I see you haven given up on trying to look like a bad-ass on the internet. Super cool, guy. I'm sure everyone here is really impressed.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Your comment is again useless, please don't put any useless info here, we are trying to figure out a game mechanic TreeJs 22:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you call it a glitch, I say it isn't, neither of us have evidence, yet you're opinion is useful. Seems logical. Much like your claim that "you own everything is yours." Smaht.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOHHHHHHH!! ECW! ECW! ECW! ECW! ECWGrizwald 21:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I never paid it much mind. I just considered it a random event after completing the Roadblock mission. Just like enemies that pop-up as you travel throughout the game - sometimes here, sometimes there, sometimes nowhere. I'm starting another of my characters on the DLC3 missions so I'll start tracking it and see if there's a pattern -- MeMadeIt 22:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, except with nothing proving that it is random, I cannot believe it is, why something like that would come back to pester you seems kinda fishy to me TreeJs 22:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Good call, I'll start doing the same on 1 of my hunters who hasnt seen any of his own story line TreeJs 22:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Can people stop mucking around with forums for no reason please TreeJs 22:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Jarrad, TreeJs, stop. If I have to lock the thread, I will. -- 23:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Claptrap TreeJs 23:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) lol @ you acting like you weren't the original asshole of this issue. You are a fucking joke, kid. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) man you just can't get enough can you, put it somewhere else please TreeJs 23:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) @ ConcietedJarrad: You are my favorite troll here-- keep up the good work, son :) 23:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Dirk I have only ever trolled TreeJs, and that is due to his ridiculous trolling. Trolling trolls isn't trolling.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol, would you find something better to do, and leave this forum how it was, clean and on topic TreeJs 23:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Right after you, hombre. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC) hahaha why do u guys spent your life fightning with other people on a video game wiki? haha MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Trolls and intrnt tough guys (of which TreeJs is both) must be confronted at all times, on all fronts.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC) On a more relevant note, i guess i didn't really mark anything down, but the blockade seems to be there ALL the time on my soldier, who has a bugged vanilla quest line and knoxx 1, maybe related? cuz im always duking ppls mang, lol, nah, trying hard to keep the site full of good info not trying to fight no one.... notice my response and his, lol wtf is he talking about? TreeJs 00:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MeMadelt, if you can, when you do the Wanted: Dead! mission in playthrough 2 when you kill any one of the assassins can you let me know in this thread if they drop a Spector mod? Thanks. ECWGrizwald 00:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Unless its in the known problems thread on the GBX forums, its not a glitch. Thats the easiest way to find out. I only have noticed the boxes being gone recently. I had completed all of the missions but the missions Marcus gives you after you defeat Knoxx for the first time, Crawmax and the Circle of Duty mission. After completing the first several rounds of the Circle of Duty and being able to drive straight to them every time, I am now on the final round and the boxes are back up again to slow me down! Dont get me wrong, i love stopping along the way to pick on the Lance, but i just wish i could choose when I stop and when I roll forward without melting some Lance armor! I Deal In Lead 13:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I noticed after I defeated Knoxx and blew up the armory, the crates were back blocking. So after the road block mission its open, after defeating Knoxx and blowing up the armory its open. Anyone have this same experience? This is my theory. It's not really an issue to me, just more lance who need killing. Warpath II 06:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Warpath_II I fully completed the dlc and get the same problem, they do magically vanish again though if i go into sunken see and back. IDJV 06:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think i figured it out; if you kill the Lancers before you get to that area, the blockade appears, if you drive past them, it's clear. Not sure, but it does seem to be the general patern. --JS1813